Desert Sunflower
by Shadowed-Shikyo
Summary: One week ago Sabaku no Gaara and Hyuuga Hinata had a one night stand. Now they have to face the consequences. GaaraxHinata Spoilers later Discontinued
1. Oh, please let this be a dream!

**Hello. This is my first fanfiction that I decided to post. The pairing obviously, is Gaara and Hinata. Also there will be spoilers in later chapters for the second part of Naruto. So, if you don't want to know what happens don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Please, no flamers.**

-----

Hinata let herself submerge under the water. Letting the hot spring water wash over her and surround her with comforting warmth. She only wished that warmth could really comfort her.

One week ago, Hyuuga Hinata and Sabaku no Gaara actually had a one night stand. Now that night may have been the biggest mistake of her life. This morning when she got up she had this sickening feeling in her stomach which resulted in her running for the bathroom and vomiting. Clenching the sides of the toilet Hinata shook and gasped for breath. When was the last time she vomited? Four years ago when she actually tried Neji's cooking. Not pleasant.

Reemerging out of the water she shook water out of her long dark indigo hair. Sighing, she tilted her head back. Her pale lavender eyes seemed dull. Why had she been so stupid? Yes, she was caught in the moment with Gaara and now she was paying for it.

_There is still hope._ That sentence gave her hope. Maybe it was just the flu. She would talk to Sakura. Yes, maybe Sakura can clear her vomiting problem up for her.

-----

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura looked up to see a worried Hinata, "what brings you here?"

"I need you to do something for me," Hinata said sheepishly and explained her situation.

Sakura dropped the clipboard she was carrying, "You… And Gaara… DID THAT?"

"Please, not so loud. I just need to know." Hinata blushed, "I'm just hoping that you can tell me the truth."

The pink haired medical nin sighed and picked her clipboard up, "Alright. I'll take a test but you and I both probably know the results."

"I know but I'm hoping that I'm wrong," Hinata looked at her sadly.

"Come on. Let's do this test." She led her into an examination room.

-----

"The results are back." Sakura walked into the room.

"And?" Hinata stood up and out of the chair she was in, "Am I…?"

She nodded grimly, "Hinata-chan… You are indeed pregnant."

_Oh Kami-sama._ Hinata sat back down; _Please let this be a dream! This can't be…_ Maybe Sakura was wrong?

"Byakugan!" She cried at looked at her womb.

To her dismay and horror an unusual charka was forming and she could see an embryo forming. _It's not a dream. I really am pregnant._ She put her hands to her face and cried. Her friend gave her a comforting hug, "Everything will be okay."

"No! Nothing will be okay! How will my father react! How will Gaara react?" Hinata sobbed harder.

"Gaara's not like the person from the Chunin exams three years ago! He won't abandon you," Sakura told her firmly, "As your father… Let's take one step at a time, okay? We should let Tsunade-sama know so if your father goes ballistic she can try and talk some sense into him."

Looking at her with swollen eyes Hinata gave a meek nod, "Now, go tell Gaara before he leaves for Sunagakure!"

-----

Once these boring meetings with the old hag were done and finished Gaara could finally go home. Though for the last week since that night his thoughts have been filled with Hyuuga Hinata. The shy girl had been on his mind and it was driving him insane. A few times he contemplated on whether going to see her again. He decided against it, he didn't want distractions and tried to wipe that night away from his memory. Needless to say, Gaara failed. Miserably.

The young Kazekage wanted nothing more to return home and take it slow for a few days and drive the young Hyuuga girl out of his head. Fate, as it seems, had a different path for him.

A soft knocking on the door to his room reached his ears, "Come in,"

The door opened to reveal a timid Hinata who was poking her fingers. Gaara look surprised, after all he hoped that he wouldn't see her again. "Hinata? What brings you here?"

She walked into the room, "Gaara-kun- I mean Gaara-sama. I have something to tell you…"

"Is it about that night?" Gaara stood up, "I'm sorry Hinata. I don't think we can have a relationship."

"No… It's not what I wanted to tell you. I just found out…" She didn't look at him still poking her fingers.

"Then what is it?" He raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"I'm…" The Hyuuga girl whispered the next word so quietly that Gaara had to strain to hear and still he couldn't hear.

"What? Speak louder."

Hinata lifted her head, "Gaara, I'm pregnant."


	2. Otou san

Gaara's blood ran cold. Hinata pregnant? No. This can't happen! How could he have been so stupid to not use protection? He clenched his fist, "A-are you sure? Are you completely positive?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan ran a test and I even checked with my Byakugan." She spoke softly.

He gave a low growl, _How could I have been so stupid? How did I let this happen…?_ "What did you plan on doing after you told me?"

"Tsunade-sama will accompany me to talk to my father." Hinata sighed, "I'm sorry Gaara."

"Why be sorry? No matter how much we scold ourselves the damage has been done. You're pregnant with the Kazekage's future child." Gaara said icily.

"Please… Gaara, you have to accept this child. No matter what." Hinata made her way over to him and rested her hand on his arm.

_She's right No matter how much I tell myself now.. This is my child too. _He sighed, "I will accept the child."

"…Arigato"

-------

With a cautious Tsunade watching from the shadows, Hinata sat in front of Hyuuga Hiashi. The head of the Hyuuga clan was sitting their calmly drinking tea, "Now Hinata. Why must you speak to me with the Hokage-sama?"

"Otou-san…" Hinata looked down, "About a week ago, something between Gaara and I happened. Now… We're paying the consequences."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Otou-san. I'm… Pregnant." There. Hinata said it, the word hanging in the air.

Hiashi froze, the cup of tea halfway to his lips. This can't be, can it? His fifteen year old daughter, the heir to the Hyuuga legacy, was pregnant with the Kazekage's child. As calmly as he could he set his tea down, "Are you certain?"

"Yes. Sakura-chan told me and I checked myself." She whispered still not looking at him.

He activated his own Byakugan and sure enough was a small embryo in her womb. _So, it has come to this. I didn't expect her to do this at this age. I was planning until she was eighteen._ "Hinata." The head of the clan said sternly, "Do you know what this means?"

She looked up, "I've brought shame to the Hyuuga clan for having sex and getting pregnant outside of marriage?"

"Yes and no."

Hinata looked bewildered, "Then what else does this mean?"

"Gaara is the father of your child. This means that _he_ is also responsible for the child in your womb. Hinata. This means marriage."

--------

**I know it's a little short. But hey, you can't have your cake and eat it too. **

'**Kage: Are you sure that's the right one you're looking for?'**

**Anyway, thanks for the people who reviewed. I could care less if you reviewed or not, but reviewing does make me happy and makes me feel special!**

**Otou-san-Father**

**Arigato-Thank you**


	3. Preparations and questions

"Hinata-sama, please stand still!" the seamstress ordered.

Hinata sighed and stared at herself in the body length mirror. For two days now people have been preparing her for the wedding.

The wedding between her and Gaara. This all felt so strange and foreign to her. Of course it would be! She was getting married to the Kazekage of the Land of Wind. When Gaara had heard the news he had left for Sunagakure to tell the Council of Elders.

Looking herself up and down in the start of her wedding kimono she felt like crying. Never before in her life had she thought that she would be with Gaara. She always imagined Naruto. _Maybe Naruto-kun was never meant for me. _Hinata thought sadly and sighed.

"I remember making your mother's wedding kimono," the seamstress told her out of the blue.

"What?" Hinata looked at her.

"Your mother. I remember making her wedding kimono when she married your father. She was so excited. Hisana-dono, she was so elegant," She sighed, "Kami-sama rest her soul."

Hinata fidgeted, her mother had dies shortly after Hanabi was born. She remembered her mother's smiling face since she was five when she died. _Kaa-san, what would you do if you were here?_ Would she be disappointed or happy for her?

"On other hand," The seamstress said, "You should consider yourself lucky! The Godaime Kazekage! He's a fine man!"

"H-hai," Hinata stuttered. _Though the only reason we're marrying is because his child is in my womb._

A clinking sound came from the door as the small bells against the door clinked from the door being open, "Welcome!" Someone elses voice came from the front. Footsteps echoed and came closer, "How is it, Fujiyoshi-san?"

Hinata's head turned to see her father, "Otou-san!"

"Hyuuga-sama! What a pleasant surprise! Its going wonderful, it'll be ready by next week." The seamstress stood, "Would pale lavender be alright? Hisana-dono's wedding kimono was pale lavender too and it matches her eyes too well!"

"Of course," Hiashi told her, "You have all the measurements you need, correct?"

"Hai!"

"Alright, I'll be waiting outside." Hiashi left.

"He still hasn't changed!" She laughed and began to put her tools away, "Hinata-sama, I can't wait to see you in your wedding Kimono!"

"Yeah… Me neither." Hinata mumbled. _Three more weeks. Then…_

Giving a brief goodbye she hurried outside and bowed to her father, "I'm ready, Otou-san,"

He nodded and they began to walk down the street. "Hinata… Are happy about this?"

Startled, Hinata stuttered, "U-um… I-I'm not sure." She began to poke her fingers, an annoying habit to Hiashi, "I know what I did was shameful to our clan but marriage to him doesn't feel right." After all she still had her crush on Naruto-kun.

"Hinata, Gaara-sama is strong. He is sure to protect you. Try to see this as a blessing"-

"How can I see this as a blessing!? I'm being married against my wishes!" Hinata burst out. _Uh-oh!_ She bit her lip and tried to avoid her father's stern gaze.

"You had sex with him and now there is a child inside you Hinata. You must take responsibility for your actions. I am being shamed for having my heir and eldest daughter having sex outside of marriage and only at the young age of _fourteen_. Don't tell me that you don't wish for this marriage to happen. If you didn't want it to happen then you should have thought about the consequences!" Hiashi told her firmly.

"I know," Hinata murmured, "Gomeinasai for having brought you shame." _He's right though. I should have thought about this. Demo… I was so caught up the situation I couldn't think. Gaara, I wish I knew how you were taking this._

------

Gaara was enraged. Marriage to Hinata? How could they ask this of him? Sure he had sex with her and she was pregnant with _his_ child but marriage already? He hadn't expected this but when Hiashi-sama had announced it to him he left for home to tell the Elders, hoping they could put a stop to this absurd idea.

Unfortunately the Elders had thought this was the only solution to this little _problem._ They too had agreed. After hearing their agreement he had gone into his office and hasn't come out since. They can't do this to him! _I can't do this. I'm not ready for such a thing. How can I show Hinata love when I've barely had any my entire life? How can I be a good, protecting husband to her? How can I love her? How!?_

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been putting this off. I hope it was okay. Thank you for the reviews and constructive criticism. Now, I should get started on the next chapter. Gomei for the wait. I've been obsessed with Bleach lately.**

**Hai-yes**

**Kaa-san-Mother**

**Gomeinasai-formal way of saying I'm Sorry. (I think so, can't quite remember. Is it spelled right too?)**

**No flamers please!**


	4. Note

I thought I would never have to do something like this. But… my computer crashed a couple days ago and my Dad got it up and running again but _all_ of my files (including all of the pictures I had collected and all my documents) are _gone._ Which means, Chapters 4 of _Snake Binds_ and _Desert Sunflower_ have been deleted. Along with my GaaraxHinata an NarutoxHinata oneshots are gone to. So, I have to start from scratch. Which means updating will be slower now. If only I had gotten a flashdrive for Christmas they might've been saved.

So Sorry.

**Shadows**


End file.
